1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a a purifying apparatus for purifying impure gas such as the exhaust gas emitted by the engines of vehicles, vessels, and generators, and the poisonous gas generated from industrial waste, by using a streamer corona discharge to obtain a clean gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust gas emitted by the engines of vehicles, vessels and generators, and the poisonous gas generated from industrial waste have caused serious problems to the environment and threaten the future earth environment. Accordingly, the purification of such poisonous gas is necessary as soon as possible to prevent further damage.
Recently, a research effort has been conducted to solve environment contamination. To this end, there has been proposed a technique whereby a streamer corona discharge can be stably generated as shown in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 63-183211. Moreover, it has been confirmed that the streamer corona discharge is very effective for purifying impure gas.
However, with the conventional gas purifying apparatus as mentioned above it is difficult to achieve a low profile construction which can be installed in a limited space such as under the floor of a vehicle or building.